meet the galaxy
by The conmanw
Summary: when a Corellian ship comes to earth what will happen and the reaction including republic, jedi, hutt and more inspired by boofire191, will edit and change chapter time to time .not good with summary but please read


**this will just be a review of what happens after the first contact for earth**

In the year 2020 Upon successfully navigating and charting the newly discovered route, a hyperspace ship surveyed the uncharted space on the other side. Eventually, the science/exploration ship discovered a habitable planet orbiting a Yellow Dwarf Star. Finding the planet inhabited to his surprise by apparently Humans and learning one of the main languages happens to be Galactic Basic, it was decided to make contact with the planet called Earth. It was a shock, to say the least, not just First Contact, but the fact that the visiting aliens looked like Earth Humans and spoke a language that they perceived as English

They claimed they came from a world called Corellia, they said it was a confederation of the sort, and told and gave them info about the galactic republic a large galactic entity but it was advised not to join it. but the First Contact brought irrefutable proof that the people of Earth are not alone in the universe. The world's religions were affected by the First Contact to one degree or another. How they dealt with the ramifications varied, but overall, Earth's religions survived First Contact just like they survived every other great discovery and scientific breakthrough that came before while new ones would come to be formed as knowledge of the wider galaxy grew on Earth.

However, First Contact was also a unifying force in politics all over the planet extending down to the people of its many nations Therefore Earth began a major technological and economic boom like never before. Earth began trading for technology of the wider galaxy, starting with the nations who could afford to do so, eventually all of the nation united under a single banner by making nations into states after two years of first contact creating the Terran coalition and a military arm the united nation space command because of the popularity of it and bought halo for copyright sake

Earth's position in the Unknown Regions made it an ideal jumping off point for other explorers seeking to make a name for themselves and a profit. And Located in what they call the Sol System, the explorers charted it into their star maps by that name, referring to Earth as Sol III discovery In the Galactic year 56 bby

, Earth was still catapulted forward by centuries. Even information alone of wider galactic knowhow could catapult a less advanced civilization forward, as Earth nations also traded for star maps, advanced computers, droids, medical technology and anything else that would be useful.

Ecological damage that was once irreversible became reversible and terraforming technology was made, diseases that were untreatable became treatable and the most dangerous one like cancer was wiped out, injuries that were unrecoverable became recoverable, prosthetics that were once decades if not centuries away became available in a few years, and other once impossible things became possible.

The Terran Coalition and it people quickly realized they had to adapt. Education both formal and higher had to be updated to educate students about the new stuff, and galactic info and what and what not to do,

Earth started buying ships from Corellia and other galactic entities,so by the end of the first year of earth's introduction the fleet was much like the rebellions with mark assault 1 and mark assault 2 frigates nebulon b frigates cr 90 and cr70 and hammerhead corvettes and with providence carrier but modified so the bridge was inside the ship and munificent cruiser with stronger guns and a hidden bridge as well as replacing the nose with a experimental rail gun that's could take down a ship in 1 or two blows,and after it was done the were called terran providence-class ship

later after aquirng Imperal-class star destroyers as well a Venator-class star destroyers in a deal from Kuat and later from the galactic civil war it was modified so the bridge and the tower it would be removed and placed inside the ship and a rail gun would be placed on the nose with most of it inside of the the ship and for the Venator removing most of the landing space in the middle of the venatar but still keeping the storage space for it ,they were latter called Terran class star destroyer for the imperal and Earth class star destroyer for the Venator both of which could take on newer class destroyer with ease

by 6 years after the first contact the Terran navy started to get ships from such as the Paris-class heavy frigate,stalwart-class light frigate,strident-class heavy frigate, Charon-class light frigate,halberd-class destroyer,Midlothian-class destroyer,Orion -class assault carrier,halcyon-class light carrier,marathon-class heavy carrier,Phoenix-class support vessel, a secret infinity-class carrier,mk l and mk ll under construction in a joint venture with Corellia

Also, other ships from other franchises were made such as the Normandy-class stealth frigate, the s.h.i.e.l.d-class helicarrier, a battlecruiser class ship Battlestar Galactica ships such as the mercury-class, the Bengal-class carrier, and pelican and quinjets dropships were made along with longsword,wasp fighters and modified f-22 raptor for space

most terran ship are worth a while fleet due to the fact Terrans put time and effort into theirs but it took longer to make them so they had a limited supply

However, they were presented with new technology which presented serious challenges that the couldn't meet on their own. Therefore, in addition to trading for technology, the first nations states to do so also traded for knowledge, seeking experts in the new technology from across the galaxy, hiring them to instruct both the space organizations on how to operate it all, and teach at their universities,

as well as bring the same to curricula of formal education. Many of these experts were of the lower class of Galactic Society, and non-humans such as kel dors twi'leks, hutts,and Zygerrias and other species of the wider galaxy

they did hire were Corellian and Mandalorian training Terrans with new tech and combat forms in which they quickly formed partnerships with Corellia and the true Mandalorians and as well as signing defense pacts with each of them and empress tita as week due to the fact that's where they hyperspace explorers launched from

Engineers seeking better opportunities answered Earth's calls for experts to teach them about the new technology. Other experts included galactic historians, former politicians, and medical experts who were down on luck also flocked to Earth and her colonies where the chance to build new lives for themselves came with these jobs. Because many experts Earth needed to hire and got were aliens and because people of Earth were never exposed to the stereotypes attached to them by the wider galaxy, a generally positive view of aliens was seeded and cultivated on Earth. Even a few Hutts, stereotyped as Gangsters, which is largely true, came to Earth, proving that some Hutts are not criminals.

These Hutts were legitimate businessmen, who had a hard time in the wider galaxy due to their brethren's actions. On Earth they started companies, bringing modern practices of the wider galaxy and teaching Earth business as well and even joined the Terran military usually navy

businesses from the wider galaxy seeking to make a profit in the Unknown Regions also flocked to Earth starting companies of their own or finding work with existing Earth companies to teach them the modern business practices of the wider galaxy, and earth taught them some earthly business practices just like on Earth not all corporations of the wider galaxy are greedy, and some were altruistic thought some did try to force earth to comply like the trade federation but they were quickly dealt with by the Terran navy

With the influx of colonist it was decided to make a standardised armor for them so you could not tell what species was under it so there would be no discrimination among each other and helped protect their identities, a few years after the armor was made it became available to the public because it was decided that everyone at the age of 17 should have standard military training but the armor had to be earned

(it's basically the armor in the photo above)

By 46 bby earth had over 15 colony world and in 22 bby it had over 46 colony world and by 0bby earth had over 191 colony worlds and 50 secret colony worlds hidden from the empire

In the same year of the first contact a government-issued exploration group found a abodes and old ship what was on it astonished everyone that knew of it,apparently there were originally humans who had their biology altered so force users would not be able to harm them, making Terrans living weapons it was kept under wraps until it was needed to become public info.

In 2037 or 54 bby using galactic medical technology and making their own they were able to increase the human or near human lifespan from 100 years to 300 years and they would keep the appearance of a 56-year-old by the end of their lives, this tech was shared with the Mandalorians and Corellian.

In 53 bby using the principles from the Shaw-Fujikawa drive from halo the slip-space drive was created,while looked down on from the rest of the galaxy for being slower than hyperspace, it was often forgotten it was actually faster due to the fact it did not need to worry about suns, star, comets, and other space danger s, only Corellia and true mandolorians, empress tita, and unfortunately Sidious saw the potential in it for his empire, but it was rarely shared due to the fact the Terran keep it close to them which would be a problem for the republic and cis who would want an FTL that doesn't rely on hyperspace lanes but ultimately they would change the galaxy forever


End file.
